Secret Emailings of Vala and Daniel
by LittleVala
Summary: These are the secret Emails of Vala and Daniel. R&R. It's kind of a song fic
1. Weird LoveLikes of Each Other

Series: Secret E-mails of Vala and Daniel

Name: Weird Love/ Likes of each other

A/N: This is based on songs that I have tweaked sort of. Also it doesn't make sense in some parts, but just pretend it's inside jokes between Daniel and Vala. After all it is their secret e-mailings here.

Disclaimer; they're not mine, yadda, yadda, yadda, blah, blah, blah, I'll put them back when I'm done, k?

I like the way you never sleep

-Vala

I like the promises you can never keep

-Daniel

I like the way you say hello

-Vala

I like how you make sound like time to go

-Daniel

I like the scar above you lip

-Vala

I like the way you let your feelings slip

-Daniel

But they're never what you feel

-Vala

Oh you're so fake!

-Daniel

And you're completely real

-Vala

Don't you just think it's weird?

-Daniel

Weirder then weird

-Vala

Weirder then weird, that's exactly what you are.

-Daniel

And it's everything you want to be

-Vala

What I like about you is what I hate about me

-Daniel

That's weird

-Vala

You like the Rules that don't apply

-Daniel

You let the good things pass you by

-Vala

You're sitting there with out a plan

-Daniel

And that's exactly what makes you such a happy man

-Vala

I want to make some changes

-Daniel

Not unless I get my money back

-Vala

There's no money to give back to you, let's start again

-Daniel

Well maybe I want to talk to strangers

-Vala

I want to be with

-Daniel

But when or where?

-Vala

Weirder then weird

Daniel/Vala


	2. Hide Away Vala Leaving

Name: Hide Away/Vala Leaving

A/N: Yeah second chapter Yay! Again this doesn't all make sense just think of the none making sense parts as secret stuff between Daniel and Vala.

Disclaimer: they're not mine, yadda, yadda, yadda, blah, blah, blah, I'll put them back when I'm done, k?

You're hiding away

-Daniel

You're the one losing the day

-Vala

Psht, as if it really matters

-Daniel

I'm saying goodbye

-Vala

But you're scared to say why

-Daniel

I'm afraid if I do, it'll shatter your world

-Vala

Show me some faith, now

-Daniel

First, trust me somehow

-Vala

Why are you keeping secrets?

-Daniel

Why are you hiding yourself away? I don't want to be fake.

-Vala

I want to believe what you say

-Daniel

I won't let you hide away

-Vala

Where do we go from here?

-Daniel

How should I know

-Vala

Vala, What are you really after?

-Daniel

I'll never tell you.

-Vala

Don't leave, when you're here nothing can shatter our world.

-Daniel

I need some faith now, Daniel.

-Vala

Show me I can trust you somehow

-Daniel

Maybe I, Maybe I, Maybe I'm losing this war

-Vala

Maybe I, Maybe I, Maybe I'm not okay with you leaving.

-Daniel

I won't let you hide away

-Vala

I won't let you slip away

-Daniel.


	3. What They Are

Name: We Are/ What They Are

A/N: Do I need to keep posting these A/Ns? Oh and these three are off of Hilary Duff's second CD if anyone was wondering. Most of these are Hilary Duff songs, believe it or not.

Disclaimer: they're not mine, yadda, yadda, yadda, blah, blah, blah, I'll put them back when I'm done, k?

You're such an angel

-Vala

You're such a devil

-Daniel

You're sometimes in between

-Vala

You're as bad as it can be

-Daniel

You're as good as it gets

-Vala

You're a million different colors

-Daniel

You're stuck in black and white

-Vala

You're all extremes

-Daniel

Try to figure me out. I dare you

-Vala

I never can, there's so many things you are

-Daniel

You're oh so special (ed)

-Vala

You're beautiful (ly messy)

-Daniel

You're wonderful (ly boring)

-Vala

You're powerful and unstoppable

-Daniel

You're sometimes miserable

-Vala

Sometimes you're pitiful

-Daniel

But that's so typical. Of all the things I am.

-Vala

We're people filled with self-belief

-Daniel

Yet haunted by self doubt

-Vala

I've got all the answer, yet nothing figured out

-Daniel

I love to be by myself, yet hate to be alone

-Vala

You're up and Down

-Daniel

That's part of the thrill that I am

-Vala

You're a million contradictions

-Daniel

You make no sense, a lot

-Vala

You'll never be perfect

-Daniel

You're a bloody mess

-Vala

But that's so typical of all the things I am

-Daniel

So typical of all the things we are

-Vala


End file.
